Ink is often supplied in large format printers using plastic containers. For example, the printer may comprise a rack upon which one or more cylindrical plastic ink bottles can be supported.
Currently under development are bag-in-box type ink containers in which a pliable plastic bag that is filled with liquid ink is contained within a corrugated fiberboard carton. Due to the unique features of such containers, it would be desirable to have unique ink containers support that can support the ink containers and facilitate convenient user interfacing with the ink containers.